The Strange Wizard
by Kaluu
Summary: In Thor: Season One, Thor lost his powers and identity, becoming the mortal Donald Blake, a brilliant neurologist. When he remembers his life as Thor, he goes to Jane and asks if she knows a wizard she can trust. Unsurprisingly, she says she doesn't know any wizards. The world-renown neurosurgeon Dr. Strange comes to visit and reveals to Thor that he is Earth's Sorcerer Supreme.


A distinguished gentleman in a three-piece suit entered the free clinic, and Donald Blake immediately recognized him. He was older than he was in the pictures in the medical textbooks but not by much.

"By Odin!" Don exclaimed, his Norse origins unconsciously sneaking into his human life. "You're Dr. Stephen Strange, the world renown neurosurgeon! I... this is an unexpected... I can't believe I'm meeting the famous Dr. Strange!"

"I am honored to meet you as well, Dr. Blake." Dr. Strange held out his hand, which Donald enthusiastically shook. "I hear your hands are as steady as mines once were."

"Jane is going to be so surprised. She had the biggest semi-crush on you in medical school."

"I would be more than happy to meet Dr. Foster. I've read about your free clinic in the newspapers and would like to endorse it, but I have to judge it for myself before doing so."

"An endorsement from the famous Dr. Strange would definitely be welcomed. Let me show you around." Donald had to force himself to calm down so that he wouldn't stumble over himself during the tour. Their facilities were state-of-the-art, and the patients praised the doctors and nurses. At last, they found Jane in the office grabbing a quick bite.

"Jane-I mean, Dr. Foster, I'd like to introduce you to Dr. Strange," Don said. Jane put the turkey sandwich aside and dabbed her napkin to her mouth, all the while studying Dr. Strange.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," she said, standing and offering her hand.

"Likewise." Dr. Strange took her hand and, rather than shake it, brought it to his lips.

"He wants to endorse our clinic. The media will go wild. Can you imagine all the interest this will generate?" Don said.

"Yes, I'm sure." Jane gave Dr. Strange another peculiar look. "Don, can I speak to you for a moment?"

"Of course." Jane was always Donald's first priority. He left Dr. Strange with one of the nurses and then returned to the office. "What's wrong, Jane?"

"Is that Dr. Stephen Strange, the famous neurologist?"

"It is. Can you believe it?" Don was as bouncy as a puppy.

"No." Jane crossed her arms over her chest. "Listen to yourself. You're saying this is Dr. Strange, but if he is, he'd be in his mid-80s." Donald froze.

"You're right. I don't know why I didn't think about that," Donald said a shaky tone. "There's something to this. I can feel it. I'll investigate."

"Don't you dare. This guy could be dangerous for all we know. Just thank him and send him on his way," Jane advised. "Promise me you won't do anything stupid."

"Don't worry. I won't." Don's hand tightened on his cane. "Stay in here, and don't come out until I tell you it's safe."

"Please tell me you aren't going to turn into the God of Thunder," Jane said. "There's no reason to escalate the situation. Just get rid of him."

"Trust me, Jane. I'm a doctor." Donald winked at her. She obviously didn't find any comfort in this. Don went to face Dr. Strange.

"Excuse me," Don said. "I need to speak to you in private."

"I was going to suggest the same, Dr. Blake," Dr. Strange said in a calming voice, one that was almost hypnotic. Donald shook off the strange effect and led him to the back office farthest from the doctors, nurses, and patients.

"Who are you really?" Don asked without preamble. "And what do you want from us?"

"I did come to endorse and donate to your clinic, but you are correct in assuming that I have another reason to come here," Dr. Strange admitted. "I would like to speak to Thor Odinson."

"Fine." Donald struck his cane to the floor. By now, Donald knew not to hold back in the face of a super villain. Thunder and lightning marked his transformation.

"I can sense your power, and I will not allow you to harm the people of this realm," Thor said in a booming voice. "Speak quickly. What is your business here?"

Dr. Strange made a gesture, and suddenly his clothes changed. Instead of a suit, he now wore a red and gold cloak of levitation and the All-Seeing Eye of Agamotto in an amulet around his neck.

"I am Dr. Stephen Strange, Master of the Mystic Arts and Sorcerer Supreme."

"Even in hallowed Asgard, we have heard of you," Thor said warily. "I mean these mortals no harm, and if I am overstepping my boundaries by acting as a god among men, it is because I care about them."

"I have no objections to your heroic activities. In fact, I'm grateful for the aid. Even a Sorcerer Supreme cannot be everywhere at once." Dr. Strange bowed slightly. "You asked for a wizard, and I have come to offer my services to you."

"How do you know of this?" Thor asked.

"As I said, I am Earth's Sorcerer Supreme." Dr. Strange opened a portal. "This is a more circuitous route to Asgard than the Rainbow Bridge. I can lead you back to your home, but first, you should consider how you will be received when you return."

"Are you implying my return would be met with anything but celebration?" Thor scowled. "Once I explain to my father how Loki tricked me and intends to seize the throne, all will be made well again."

"Loki set the stage, but you took the bait. Your father punished you for defying him and acting rashly. Dr. Foster tricked you into performing a $90,000-operation, and you defied the hospital administration and were fired. Do these situations not seem similar?"

"But because of my actions, I have come to Midgard and now act as one of its protectors, and as Donald Blake, I have opened a free clinic to service those who would not otherwise be able to receive treatment."

"Although the end results are positive, the path leaves much to be desired."

"You're very perceptive and wise for a mortal," Thor said thoughtfully.

"I had a good teacher." Dr. Strange held up his hands. "You undoubtedly know my story. I was one of the best neurosurgeons in the world, and then I lost fine motor control of my hands in an automobile accident. It was a humbling experience that helped me become a better person."

"My father is testing me as well, I think. But it is hard for me to change after so many years." Thor made a face. "It is hard for me to say this: Will you help me?"

"Your asking is proof that you are changing and perhaps need less assistance from me than you think," Dr. Strange said with a small smile. "I would be honored to act as your consultant."


End file.
